Keys
Keys are items used to enter certain stages, such as Raid Stages. Without a key, you will not be able to start the stage. =Keys= Keys cannot be traded. Only the box containing the key can be traded, with the exception of key boxes bought in a Guild Shop, which cannot be traded. There are three known types of keys: Guild Keys, Rusted Keys, and Permanent Keys. *'Guild Keys' have a time limit and are destroyed with every use. A Guild Key must be registered by a guild member at the Cash Shop with G Coins. After registration, for 30 days a guild key box can be purchased from the Guild Shop for gold, silver, and copper coins. *'Rusted Keys' are destroyed with every use. They can occasionally drop from certain monsters in certain stages. A few keys along with corresponding Entrance Potions are attached in the Automatic Congratulatory Mail from LuniaGM upon reaching certain levels. There is also a Wandering Key Merchant at the beginning of each Raid that sells these keys. *'Permanent Keys' are indestructible and can be used unlimited times. These keys can be obtained from quests (?) or from The Lord of Seas' Treasure Chest and Star's Key Box. Certain keys can be crafted with a craft book acquired as a stage completion reward (Upper Volcanic). Yeti Cave *Sealed Key to the Yeti's Cave containing Yeti's Cave Key drops from Yeti in Stage 2-4 History and Yeti's Cave *Guild Sealed Yeti's Cave Key containing Guild Yeti's Cave Key may be bought when registered at a Guild Shop for 1g *Robust Snow Man's Cave Key may be obtained from Enter the Yeti's Cave Quest from Snow Girl in Yeti's Cave * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 1g * Single keys drop from the three mini-bosses in 2-10H Pumpkin Graveyard * Rusted Box containing the Pumpkin Soul Graveyard Key containing Rusted Pumpkin Soul Graveyard Key Drops from trolls in 4-4 & 4-5 * A Guild Pumpkin Soul Graveyard Key can be bought when registered in Guild Shop for 2g * Grave Key of Strong Pumpkin Soul found in The Lord of Seas' Treasure Chest * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 2g Black Forest * Key: Drops from MOBs in L1-1 to 1-3 * Guild Shop Price: 7g *Box containing the key to Dark Forest contains A key for Black Forest * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 7g Tumgalad * 56 lvl+ * Unlock: Quest from Luther Fred in square, complete side stages Shadow Valley and Sealed Forest * Key: Sealed Forest quest: 1 "Black Quartz" & 1 "Rune Crystal of Ancient Elves" * Guild Shop Price: 12g *A box containing the key to Tumgalad * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 12g Cursed Ghost Village * Key: Legend 2-3 quest: 2x "Curious Snow Piece" (snowmen in L2-1 to 2-3) * Guild Shop Price: 6g *Curious Snow Key * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 1g Kanhel's Ruins * Key: Drops from Soul Ruler in L2-9 * Guild Shop Price: n/a * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 6g Secret Base of Cobolt * Key: Drops from L3-4 boss * Guild Shop Price: 12g Cobolt King's Secret Key * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 12g Lower Volcanic Jahilyah * Key: L3-9 quest: 3x "Ancient Tombstone Piece of Al Hammura Temple" (orcs in L3-9) * Guild Shop Price: 8g 1 time key: * - 1 keybox = 1~5 keys ** - 1 time key to Lower Volcanic Jahilyah * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 8g Upper Volcanic Jahilyah * Key: L3-9 quest: 8x "Ancient Tombstone Piece of Al Hammura Temple" (orcs in L3-9) * Guild Shop Price: 11g 1 time key: * - 1 keybox = 1~5 keys ** - 1 time key to Upper Volcanic Jahilyah *Eternal Flame Key- Craft Cost- 50g, Materials- 7(?) Burning Skulls, 40 rubies, 10 lava stones(?) * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 11g Le Lua Factory *Secret Factory Le Lua's Key * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 10g Siren Sea * Key: Drops from MOBs in L4-6 & 4-7 * Guild Shop Price: 6g * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 6g Research Lab Le Chattlie * Key: Drops from Henry in L5-10 * Guild Shop Price: 10g * Wandering Key Merchant Price: 10g Bonus * Vanished Forest of Memory Key * Vanished Forest of the Mind Key * Vanished Forest of the Tears Key Category:Items *